1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to transistors and, more particularly, to self-aligned, embedded-gate field effect transistors.
2. Description of the Related Art
Carbon based low dimensional materials, including carbon nanotubes or graphene, are promising channel materials for future high-speed low-power nanoelectronics. Carbon channel materials offer superior electronic properties that are useful in ultra-scaled transistors, such properties including high carrier mobility and ultra-thin body. A popular approach to the construction of carbon-based transistors is to use a bottom gate electrode process flow, where the gate structure is formed before the carbon-based channel. This approach bypasses the use of seed layers for obtaining ultra-high quality gate dielectrics in carbon based devices.
However, conventional bottom-gate processes fail to provide self-alignment between contact electrodes and gate during source and drain formation. One negative effect of lacking self-alignment is that the distance between source/drain electrodes to the gate cannot be well controlled. This distance directly affects the access resistance of the device and the overall device performance.